


Morning Comforts

by taibhrigh



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin, Chris, and one early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ's writers_choice, prompt #153-quiet

Vin leaned back in his chair and breathed in the scent of the fresh morning rain. He was the only one out and about this early. Chris would, no doubt, be joining him within the next few minutes. But Vin doubted if anyone else would be up and out this early in the morning to join them.

The light jingle of spurs at a measured gait had Vin smiling. "Right on time, Cowboy."

Chris' only response was a grunt as he walked into the jailhouse. Chris was inside only long enough to retrieve a cup of coffee before joining him on walkway. "Tanner, your coffee needs more water in the mix."

"Beat me to stove in the morning and you can make it yourself."

The gunslinger glared at the tracker. The tracker glared back. Both then shrugged and took a swallow from their cups.

"Town should be quiet today." The rain, slight chill in the air, and the mud would hopefully keep anyone wanting to cause trouble away. Maybe even keep the townspeople inside their own homes.

"Should be."

"Ez will be bored." Which could be promising as their resident gambler would be more than willing to let his friends win a few hands just to keep them all occupied.

"Never a good thing."

"For you, maybe." Vin grinned at the man sitting next to him. "Got me a chance for more sweets from Mrs. Potter's store."

"Like I said," Chris repeated. "Never a good thing."


End file.
